Rotatable connections between two components are used in very different fields such as, for example in the automotive industry. Such rotatable connections may be of particular use for producing folding top linkages for convertibles but also, for example, for linkages of foldable wheelchairs or garden shears. Generally, such connections are produced by screwing or riveting the components together.
The rapid manufacture of such rotatable connections by a reliable process is not always possible, depending on the materials used. Producing the connection may lead to damage of the components. In particular, when the components to be connected is composed of different materials, this may also result in corrosion between the materials.